


The 12 Days of Wincestmas

by DeansDevilishAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Embedded Images, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/art/ficlets originally posted on tumblr during the 12 Days of Wincestmas event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the 1st Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lana_jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_jane/gifts).



The Winchesters are really good at ignoring things that don’t affect them. At least until that thing barrels into them or their lives. One of those things is Christmas. They are experts at ignoring all the indications that it is arriving until the last minute.

In fairness living in motel room is not conducive to celebrating holidays and they are usually very busy saving people; hunting things anyways.

So it shouldn’t be a surprise that on their first Christmas in the bunker nothing changes. They have avoided mentioning the holiday, as usual.

That is, until he finds a couple of strings of colored lights in a box in one of the storage rooms.

He is suddenly hit with the realization that it is Christmas Eve eve and that they now _have_ a home. He is also hit with the urge to do something about it. They first thing they will need is a tree.

A search of the rest of the boxes in that room reveals no other holiday decorations, only dusty old books and some other odds and ends. Dean concludes that he will have to made do, Good thing he is creative. If he can make EMF detector out of a Walkman, he can make a Christmas tree with what he has handy.

A couple of hours later he looks over his creation and decides it will do. Sam at least should love it, it’s definitely right up his alley.

Finished, with the ‘tree’, Dean turns his attention to a Christmas dinner. It won’t be a traditional turkey or ham dinner, but Dean is sure he can come up with something suitable.

When Sam enter the library the next morning this is the first thing he sees-


	2. On the 2nd Day

Sam enters the kitchen in a rush. He is making no attempts to be silent so it’s not a surprise that Dean knows he’s there and asks him if he wants a eggwhite omelet.  

Sam’s too busy with the piece of paper in his hand to hear what Dean actually said, he just knows by Dean’s gestures that he’s asking if Sam wants food.

He starts to say no, there’s something important he needs to ask Dean, but his stomach makes itself known with a loud gurgle right then and Dean turns his attention back to the stove as he cracks an egg.  Sam figures he can talk while Dean cooks just as well.

He lays the the paper in his hand on the breakfast counter and pours himself a cup of coffee. he takes a sip as he sits down then asks “What time did you finally get to bed?”

Without turning around Dean responds “After midnight. You were out like a light.”

Sam feels that warmth creep into his heart that he always feels when Dean goes all big brother on him and does sweet stuff like check on him before bed. Another part of him reacts at the thought of Dean being in his room, close to his bed, and he wants to say that Dean should have woken him up and then joined him, but they haven’t been together like that in years. Since Dean went to Hell and came back to find out that he was sleeping with a demon who manipulated him into releasing Lucifer.  He knows that Dean has forgiven him, but it’s just never been the same since.

There’s no use dwelling on it now though so he proceeds to his next question “Did you notice anything strange or weird before that though? Any unexplained noises or feelings  that someone was here?”

Dean looks over his shoulder at Sam with a confused look “No. I didn’t. But maybe is was Cas?  Why?” He plates the omelet and sets it in front of Sam, turns and removes another plate, with pancakes from the oven and set it on the counter between them.

Sam shrugs “It’s nothing I’m sure, just… you know what? Nevermind, forget it”

Dean settles into his seat, stabs a pancake from the stack with his fork and moves it to his plate “You sure? Cause if you think there’s something here we should check it out PDQ don’t you think?”

“I had a really weird dream last night. And this morni-”

Dean interupts him “Midgets and clowns weird? Or people with waffles for heads weird?”

Sam shoots his best ‘stop interrupting me’ bitch face at him “Santa’s workshop in the North Pole weird”.

Dean gives him a surprised look but teases “Were we trying to peek at the list or something?” At the shake of Sam’s head he puts his fork down and says “So tell me about it.”

Sam takes a breath, reaches out and puts a hand on the paper from before, “Well when it started, I was in bed, then there was a really loud clatter out here somewhere; I jumped from my bed to see what was the matter. You were out in the hall. You’d heard it too. You had your gun. We went into the war room because there were rustling noises coming from there and when we went in, we found…”

“What Sam, what was there? Don’t keep me in suspense.” Dean leaned closer as if sam were whispering.

Sam leaned further across the table too but his voice didn’t get any quieter “Don’t laugh, okay. It was Santa. The real Santa, the jolly old elf himself.”

Dean had what you could almost say was an indulgent smirk “That’s not really weird Sam. You musta watched 12 hours of Christmas movies yesterday. You had Santa on the brain, no wonder you dreamed of him.

Sam shook his head “But that’s not all, Dean. That’s not even the weird part. Let me finish. Anyway after he convinced us, more like you, not to shoot him. He told us he needed our help. There was something causing trouble in the workshop, causing the elves to fall behind and he wanted us to get rid of it for him. He even promised us a special gift of whatever we most wanted if we agreed to help, which we did.”

Dean leaned back slightly “That’s probably just your subconscious trying to tell you something. Is there something you really want for Christmas Sammy?”

Sam could feel the flush rising on his face, what he wanted was to be sharing Dean’s bed again, so he looked down at his lap to hide it “There’s more. He said we had to be disguised as elves ourselves so as not to alarm the others more than they were. He said some words and sprinkled some kind of dust or glitter or power on us. I don’t really remember much else after that but I think the thing in the workshop was a lost sprite or some kind of faerie. It had gotten pulled through a portal and couldn’t find it’s why back. It wasn’t trying to cause trouble she just wanted help getting back to her home.  It was actually a pretty easy fix, ‘cause you could see her. You know cause you’ve been in the faerie realm before? Anyway she knew what to do she just needed some help doing it.”

“Alright I admit that’s weirdly detailed. But it was still just a dream, nothing to worry about right?” Dean stood up and started clearing the table.

“I thought that too for minute when I woke up” Sam admitted as he started to hold up the  paper in his hand “but then I saw this and now I think it really might have happened”.

Dean was suddenly right in front of him reaching out to grab Sam by the t-shirt and pull him in for a hot, wet, knee weakening, kiss. Sam was too stunned to say anything, he just gave into the kiss. Maybe he was still dreaming and if he was what was the harm in letting the kiss go on?

The paper fell from his hand as he wrapped his arms around Dean and gave into the urges of his body. After a minute and several more lingering kisses Dean pulled his mouth far enough away to whisper “Hrngh! Let’s go back to bed and try out that new scented lube you got us for Christmas Baby Boy.”

As Dean lead him away to the bedroom, Sam’s few clear brain cells played out the scene in his memory of Santa telling him, as they added the Winchester’s names to good list. that his fondest wish didn’t require verbalization, Santa already knew what it was.

Dean.

The paper stayed on the floor for hours.


	3. On the 3rd Day

 

 

On the 3rd Day of Wincestmas...

You get a Christmas card from Sam and Dean.


	4. On the 4th Day

It’s no secret to either brother that the other can get a little kinky in the bedroom, but their ‘more than brothers relationship’ is still a little bit new so they’ve been a bit reserved with other so far.

Sam did some role playing with Jess in college and really enjoyed. He’s always wanted to try it again but hasn’t really had anyone to indulge him that way.

So when Dean asks him to tell him what he wants for Christmas, Sam somewhat nervously and shyly tells Dean about his experiences with Jess and hints that he wouldn’t mind trying with Dean sometime, if it was something Dean was willing to try.

Dean tells Sam he’ll think about it and then doesn’t mention it again. Sam’s thinks that it just wasn’t something Dean was interested in.

Then on Christmas Eve Dean pulls to packages from under the tree and insists that they should open them. He obviously  knows what they are when he tells Sam to go open it in his room, put it on and meet him in Dean’s room when he’s ready…

It turns out to be one of the hottest nights Sam has ever had because Santa!Dean knows exactly what naughty Elf!Sam needs.

  



	5. On the 5th Day

The Christmas Sam was seventeen is one that neither Sam or Dean will ever forget. They had admitted their true feelings for each other shortly after Sam’s birthday and then proceeded to act upon those feeling.

The following six months where some of the best that both Winchesters can ever remember, but for Sam especially.

His latest growth spurt had left him feeling gangly, clumsy, awkward and sometimes downright unattractive. But he could forget all that when he was Dean.

When Dean was kissing and caressing him, he felt like nothing else existed outside of the two of them. His world was perfect during this moments.

They went on that way until Halloween when Sam started to hint that while hand jobs and blow jobs were amazing, he wanted to go all the way. He was ready.

Dean seemed to feel otherwise because he always had a good reason for stopping.

They weren’t alone.

Sam needed to be sure.

Dad could be home any moment.

No supplies.

Wrong place.

Wrong time.

Sam was starting to think they they would never go all the way if it was up to Dean. So he made a plan to get what he wanted or know the truth once and for all.

He had to wait for the right moment since John was with them for the holiday. Finally on the 26th of December he had the opportunity.

He made sure to add a little something extra to the duffle with the laundry bag when he and Dean set out take care of that chore.  

He knew that John wouldn’t expect them back for several hours, they always took the opportunity to go out and get some food or hang out at an arcade on those days.

He made sure that Dean got the bag with the surprise and pretended to be busy unloading his own bag while watching Dean from under his bangs.

So when Dean pulled the awkwardly wrapped package with his name on it out and asked Sam what it was about, Sam was ready with his response.

_“Open it, De. And then if you want we can- you know -after we get done here.”_

_ _


	6. On the 6th Day

Sam’s first Christmas at Stanford is miserable. All of the new friends he’s met have gone home for the break and he’s pretty much alone.  He could have gone to spend the holidays with one of them; several invited him. But Sam had refused stating that he didn’t want to impose, when the truth was that he hoped Dean would visit.

He knew that he could have called Dean and found out where he was and gone there, but he also knew that there was a really good chance that John would also be there.

For all his faults, Sam believed that John tried his best to always be home for holidays. He didn’t always succeed but he always tried.

And it wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his father or even that he believed that John wouldn’t be happy to see Sam. It was because he knew that happiness would be short lived.

They would eventually clash over his choice to go to school, or as John called it, turning his back on his family.

And Dean, Dean would be caught in the middle, like always. Wanting to protect Sam and shelter him from John’s anger but unable to disrespect or disobey the father he loved.

Sam had seen first hand how much it hurt Dean when he thought he failed to get them to meet in the middle. Dean always felt like ended up having both of the other Winchesters upset with him.

And Sam didn’t want to do that to Dean. And if he was honest, to himself. He just wanted to be with Dean and be able to enjoy their time together without feeling like the other shoe was going to drop at any moment.

He’d resigned himself to a sad Christmas and a lonely New Year because he hadn’t called Dean to find out where he was. He hadn’t called Dean at all in over a month.

But he should have known that his brother would have his back on his first Christmas away from his family.

When he arrived back at his apartment  from his workout at one of the school’s gyms he found a large box sitting by his front door.

There was also note taped to the top that read:

_I’ve gone to find us some chow. We can decorate the tree after dinner and then I’ll cuddle with your big girly ass on the couch all night as long as we can watch John McClain kicking butt while doing that._

_Merry Christmas Bitch._

After he dragged it inside and opened it, he found a charlie brown sized tree, one package of ornaments, a bottle of peppermint schnapps, a can of hot cocoa mix, a bag from the student store with a Stanford hoodie, and copies of Die Hard 1 & 2.

As he pulled the tree out of the box he fought back tears.

It was going to be a great Christmas after all.


	7. On the 7th Day

_*I hope this makes sense*_

* * *

 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“I have something for you”.

“Ooohhh yeahhh?”

“Get your mind outta the gutter. It’s your Christmas gift.”

“Ya know Christmas isn’t for another week right, Sammy?”

“Yes. But your gift has a ‘use by’ date and it’s today. So…”

_~*sounds of paper tearing and box being opened*~_

“Oh Wow, I mean Wow…This is awesome. How did you know?”

“How could I not know? I know you, you big dork!”

“Thank you Sam. Really. I never would have on my own…you know?!?”

“I know. That’s why I did. Now let’s get going. We wanna have time to buy supplies right?”

“You know it Bitch!”

“Merry Christmas Jerk”


	8. On the 8th Day

Dean’s lack of respect for Sam’s personal property and privacy has always been a hot button for Sam. Over the years on the few occasions that he has tried to hide things from his big brother, Dean has ALWAYS found them no matter how well hidden Sam thought they were.

Part of the problem was always the fact that they practically lived in each others pocket. Motel rooms and car interiors don’t leave much room for privacy.

It should have changed when they moved into the bunker. They each had their own bedroom and with it should have come personal space.

It just didn’t happen that way. They never close the doors and tend to spend all their time together still, whether it’s in one of the common rooms or one of their bedrooms.

Sam doesn’t mind really. Except when he knows that Dean has been messing with his room and his things while he is out of the bunker. Locking the door wouldn’t do any good, it would just be a signal to Dean that Sam was actually hiding something and the lock would be picked open in a matter of minutes anyways.

It does make hiding Dean’s Christmas gift kinda impossible though.

But this year he has a plan. He’s going to fake Dean out with a gag gift. Something that will make Dean wish he’d never snooped in the first place.

Once he buys the fake item, he makes a small production out of pretending to hide the bag from Dean and rushing to his room to stash it until he has time to wrap it. Later he pretends that he forgot to buy tape and rushes out to quickly get some giving Dean his usual “Stay out of my room” speech.

When he  returns he knows that Dean was in his room and saw the ‘gift’ that Sam left out to look like he was in the middle of wrapping it because Dean is unable to look him in the eye without flushing and he gives Sam strange looks for the rest of the night.

Sam knows that it’s kinda mean to let Dean think what he’s thinking but he feels safe bringing Dean’s real gift home the next day confident that Dean has been cured of snooping.  

At least for a while.

And he’ll be totally surprised when he opens the iPad Sam got him.


	9. On the 9th Day

Dean has never kept his _‘panty_ kink' a secret, and that’s good because it seems like pretty much everybody knows.

What does seem to be a big secret is that he only wore panties ONCE.

**One time.**

When he was still a teenager and trying to get into a girl’s pants.

He would have done anything she asked him, probably even danced around with the panties on his head if she’d said that was what it would take to get her in bed.

And while he can’t deny that he enjoyed the feel of the soft silk on his own skin he’s never worn any again.

So actually his _‘panty kink_ ' involves seeing them on his partner.

Seeing and feeling.

There are few things he likes more than admiring a pair of beautiful panties on a soft curvy body, or a rock hard one for that matter.

He loves the feeling of his partner’s body heat through the silk and/or lace.

Loves feeling the material becoming damp from his touch.

Loves the sounds his caresses, enhanced by the silk, can bring forth.

So if this year one is his gifts to Sam is also self-indulgent to the highest degree, he’s not ashamed.

Sam looks beautiful and who wouldn’t want to see him like this…


	10. On the 10th Day - A History of Eggnog

Sam is looking for creamer for his coffee when the sight of a half gallon of eggnog, on the shelf where Dean’s has all the fixings for their Christmas dinner, sends him hurtling back into the memory of their first kiss.

It happened because of the spiked eggnog, mistletoe and an unrelenting big brother.

They’d been at Bobby’s for a week and a half. John having accompanied Bobby on a delivery of some weapons and information to another hunter but with the intention of  returning by Christmas and staying through the New Year, mostly likely.

Fifteen year old Sam had been terribly upset to be pulled out of school just days before the winter break was scheduled to start.  He’d had big plans to take Laurel Sharper to the school’s big Mistletoe Dance. She’d been hinting for a week that she’d let Sam kiss her for the first time that night.

On Christmas, still somewhat upset about missing out on his first kiss, Sam had helped himself to several cups of the strongly spiked connection Bobby and Dean had mixed up.

Shortly before midnight Dean had found him sitting on floor, under one of the sprigs of mistletoe that Sam himself had tacked up over several doorways in a fit of pique and an attempt to visually remind John of what his son was missing.

There was no way to deny it Sam was drunk and when questioned had divulged the whole story. Sam had drunkenly lamented embarrassing he found it to be the only boy he knew that had never been kissed.

While Dean had been leaning over him, trying to pick him up and get him to bed before John found his youngest son drunk and simultaneously reassure Sam that he would find someone to kiss soon Sam had been drunkenly thinking that if Dean would just leaning closer he’d have his first kiss before midnight.

When finally managed to pull him to his feet, Sam had thrown his arms around Dean and stretched up on his toes to press their lips together.  

Dean had stiffened up but not pulled away. He’d let Sam brush his lips against his for a few seconds, until Sam had pulled back and dropped back on his feet with a muttered “I’m sorry, De”.

Dean had smiled at him and asked “Did that help?  Then it’s okay” at Sam’s nod.

Sam had fallen asleep that night happier than he’d been in several months and even though they’d never spoken of it again the smiles they shared over eggnog ever since said they still remembered.

Sam closed the refrigerator door and went to check liquor cabinet for rum.

 

_tbc..._


	11. On the 11th Day - Eggnog pt. 2

Sam awoke to a headache so intense that he had to keep his eyes closed immediately upon awakening.

The first thought through his head was that yes they did have rum and apparently he’d had too much in his eggnog.

He slowly turned out and squinted his eyes open. His second thought was that he was  not in his room though, he was still in the bunker.

Next he noticed that he was actually in Dean’s bed.

And he was naked.

In Dean’s bed.

Thankfully Dean wasn’t there. Sam didn’t know if he could withstand the multitude of taunts and jokes that Dean would throw at him regarding his antics from the night before, whatever they had been, that had lead to Sam falling asleep in Dean’s room.

Feeling well enough to sit up, Sam swung his legs over the side of the mattress only to pull up short as a volley of aches and pains registered from all over his body.

The pounding in his head faded into the background as the new ones let themselves be known.

His neck, the back of his shoulder, his hip, his ass…that one pulled him into soberness pretty quickly because even though he hadn’t experienced it over ten years he remembered very well the feeling of having had anal sex.

He was doing the math even as the hazy memories started to flood back into his brain.

He’d had sex …with Dean apparently. He didn’t actually remember that part very well but he remembered finding the eggnog and thinking about their first eggnog induced kiss.

He remembered spiking the new batch and drinking several cups before Dean had joined him.

He remembered telling Dean that eggnog always brought back that memory.

He remembered telling Dean that over the years he’s wished it’d been more than just a kiss…many times.

He remembered telling Dean that he wished they could kiss again.

He remembered following to his room and asking for another kiss.

He doesn’t remember when Dean bit his shoulder, or marked up his neck, or left finger shaped bruises on his hips or having sex with his big brother.

He doesn’t remember any of it; but he can feel it so he knows it happened.

And he knows that that is why Dean isn’t in bed next to him.

With dread he picks up his sleeping pants and shirt from the floor and dresses before going to look for Dean.

He finds him in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee and not doing anything really.

After pouring a cup for himself he stands at the counter and wonders how to bring this up. He wishes he could just let it go until Dean brings it up but he knows the longer it goes unspoken the harder it will be to deal with. And they need to deal with it before it ruins everything they’ve managed to have.

His attempt to apologize and explain is mirrored back at him by Dean.

A short discussion leads them to realize that they have both wanted the same thing for quite a while but held off on saying anything for the sake of the others happiness.

Between words and kisses they managed to wish each other a Happy Christmas and find their way back to Dean’s bed.

It may not be the way they expected it to turn out, but it’s definitely going to be the best Christmas they’ve both ever had.

No help required from Santa this year.

 


	12. On the 12 Day

Dean Winchester dislikes the mall. Any mall. Every mall. If it was up to him he’d never set foot in a mall. Yet here he is, in a mall, on Christmas Eve Day, fighting crowds of last minute shoppers, because Radio Shack has a one day deal on batteries that is just too good to pass up.

Needless to say he is in a hurry to get the batteries and get home. He still has Christmas dinner to finish, not to mention that Baby is sitting out in the parking lot, exposed to the elements and the reckless driving of people who aren’t competent enough to finish their shopping before the big day.

So when the man with the white beard and dark overcoat stops him and asks for help locating the pet store Dean wants to say he doesn’t know. Unfortunately, he clearly remembers walking past it and despite his grumpiness he is just too polite and respectful to dismiss the man.

Dean turns and points to one of mall corridors on the floor below and tells the man the pet store is just down there. As the man thanks him Dean thinks he sees a twinkle in the man’s eye but Dean can’t be sure because the man is walking away already mumbling to himself about how he hopes he can find the right one and that it sure would be easier if he had some help.

Dean briefly considers accompanying the man to the store just to make sure he gets there, but then decides that surely there is at least one other person in the place who would help the man out. It’s Christmas time after all.

His time in Radio Shack is longer than he wants to be there but shorter than he expected it to be.

He’s on the stairs headed back down to the lower level when he sees the man again, only now the man is wearing a Santa hat, has a couple of papers in his hand and is looking around as though trying to find something.

No one else is even paying attention to the man, they just walk by him. Dean can’t help himself. He walks over to the man, who smiles up at him, and asks if he still needs help finding the pet store. When the man nods yes, Dean tells him that he’s headed in that direction and that if the man wants Dean will walk with him to the store to make sure he finds it.

It’s not far but the man makes conversation about how he hopes he can pick out the right pet since he didn’t get much of a description of what was required and it’s been a long time since the request.  

When they reach the store front the man asks _“Don’t suppose you’d be able to help me  pick one out?”_

Dean apologizes and excuses himself saying _“Sorry, no. I’m not really a pet person so I doubt I’d be of any help. Besides I have to get back home. I have a dinner to finish and a little brother to feed”_.

He feels bad for a moment but he shakes it off and heads for his car, anxious to make sure she’s undamaged and wanting nothing more than to be home with Sam.

A display in store window distracts him briefly but he knows he didn’t spend more than a few minutes looking as he hurries out to the parking lot. But he’s absolutely shocked by what he sees.

The man in the Santa hat is leaning against Baby. Dean has no idea how the man got ahead of him. Knows he should be extremely wary if not downright scared by what is happening, yet other than the surprise he feels mostly calm and even safe and happy.

Dean approaches slowly and carefully. He may not feel threatened but he’s had too much experience to trust anyone blindly, even his own instincts that are telling him it’s safe against all rational thought.

The man smiles at Dean again and now Dean is sure there are twinkles in his eyes.

Dean is dumbfounded as he takes in the rest of the man -dimples, rosy cheeks, cherry red nose, white as snow beard, broad face, round belly- but despite the evidence of his own eyes Dean can’t believe because he hasn’t, not for almost three decades.

But the man, ’ _Santa_ ’ Dean thinks, just continues smiling and nods, gently saying _“Yes Dean, it’s really me. I know it’s a lot to take in and I don’t have time for a long explanation today, but I need a little help from you”_.

Dean shakes his head, he wants to argue, to deny it, but just as he’s about to open his mouth Santa holds out a paper. It’s a letter to Santa, -from Sam.

As his eyes skim over the contents Dean’s memory kicks in and he remembers Sam coming home from school the year he was in first grade talking about how his class had written letters to Santa. Dean had never actually seen the letter but he knows that what he’s looking at is the one Sam wrote that year.

And just like that he’s convinced. But being Dean he can’t quite admit to it graciously. _“OK. Let’s say I do believe that you’re San –him. What could I possibly help you with? I’m a hunter so unless you need help with some supernatural something there’s not really a  whole lot I can do.”_

Santa narrows his eyes and straightens up from where he is leaning on the Impala _“I don’t believe that for a second Dean Winchester. You have a big heart and care a lot more than you will admit even to yourself. But that’s a discussion for another time and place. Today, right now, I need your help delivering a gift to your brother that’s twenty-five years overdue.”_

Dean nods, looks around, doesn’t see anything resembling a gift or even Santa’s ‘bag’, then it dawns on him _“No way. No. Just no.”_

All it really takes is one look and for Santa to say _“It’s for Sam”_ and Dean caves _“Okay, okay. Where is it?.”_

Santa smiles a big smile and says _“Well, that’s why I need your help. Sam didn’t specify anything but a puppy. I think you might know what he’d like better than anyone, don’t you?”_.

Dean stows the bag of batteries in the trunk and follows Santa back to the pet store.

An hour and half later Dean is pulling into the bunker’s garage. And he’s not alone. He’s brought home the newest member of the Winchester family.

For Sam.


End file.
